Pokemon: The Mysteries of the Jewel Thief
by Pohlranda3
Summary: In the land of Castro, there was a beautiful Princess, a princess of diamonds. Her name was Diancie. The day she would be becoming queen, a horrible interruption by a surprising ambush happens. Not only did someone steal the heart of the valley but civilians, Humans and Pokemon were left scared from the threats. Will the queen be able to save their kingdom valley or will they fall.
1. Coronation of Diancie

If you ever wandered around in the world you might have experienced your own journey. Whether your starting from Kanto or traveling the islands of Hoenn or maybe you lived in the huge region of Kalos and Sinnoh, either way, you probably know the story. A trainer gets his first Pokemon and travels around getting his or her badges then they battle the Pokemon League. Well, in this Region it's different for our heroes. This Region is named Castro. A region made up of four parts, one of those parts is called the Diamond Valley, which is where our story begins.

Deep inside the land of Castro, a valley made of beautiful diamonds and jewels lived a princess named Diancie. Today was her day to become the Queen and an extra special day for a young Carbink, chosen by the Pokemon of the valley and vast lands. This special little Carbink would one day rule over the whole land of the Diamond Valley.

Inside a beautiful vast cave, in front of a huge heart diamond, stood a Pokemon, a pink Pokemon that bowed to the rest of the Pokemon. She deeply took a breathe before speaking, "I, your princess. Today I will be trusting my position with a special Pokemon. He will be your Prince and one day save us from a horrible fate. This guy is Corbin the excellent Carbink our valley has trusted."

She moved aside and revealed a small Carbink. All the Pokemon of the valley bowed and cheered for the young prince-to-be. "I, Diancie, commemorate the new prince. Prince Corbin the Carbink." Diance took a crown off her head and placed it upon his. They both smiled, "Thank you." He said. She winked back.

Another Carbink hopped up to Diancie and Corbin. "Now it's your turn princ-I mean Queen." He smiled.

"Now let's celebrate the new queen! Queen Diancie!" The older Carbink announced. The cave rumbled as all the Pokemon celebrated the queen and prince. "Now, shall we?" Diance asked Corbin. He nodded. Both of them stood face to face to the heart diamond. Diancie held her arms forward towards the diamond and closed her eyes. Corbin looked to her, "Queen.. I don't think I could do it?" He said. "I know you can." She whispered back. "Just close your eyes. Corbin looked around and did just that.

Just then the crystal above his head glowed immensely and both of their bodies were covered in blue energy. The energy engulfed them and revealed newer forms. The forms where very serene looking. Corbin opened his eyes and looked around. His face was delighted and sort of surprised as he finally did it. "I-i Mega Evolved!" He said. Diancie smiled. "Now focus your energy into the crystal and give life to your kingdom." She said.

He nodded once more and tried to focus the light in his body into energy that he could distribute into the crystal. Diancie opened her eyes but this time it looked worried.

All the crystals in the cave started to turn into a reddish color. The aura was black and the cave started to shiver a bit. All the Pokemon looked around and started to panic. The older Carbink stood closer to the queen and prince.

"What is happening my queen?" He asked in a scruffy voice. She looked around and turned to the prince. "You need to guard the Heart now." She demanded. "But queen, how do I do that?" He asked. "You just know, your the prince, protect our kingdom's heart. The world depends on this." Diancie said before taking off into a hurry.

The older Carbink went over to the nervous Prince. "You know the queen had the same feeling when she first became a ruler." He said. "Grand Pah..what did she do?" He asked. "What she always did, believed." He explained. Corbin looked at Grand Pah and back at the Pokemon in the cave. "I know you can do it." Grand Pah said. Corbin then hopped over to the edge and cleared his voice.

"CITIZENS OF CASTRO.." Corbin shouted. All the panicked Pokemon looked over to the young, small prince. "I will protect you from whatever happens. There should be no worries or problems." He announced.

"CORBIN!" The queen shouted, running in. Corbin turned to her in a rush and from behind he was kicked in the back. He tumbled down like a ball. There stood a Pokemon. A dark Pokemon with a bandanna over his mouth. He held a small crystal that he then threw out into the crowed. Diancie threw her body forward trying to catch the crystal but it exploded in her arms.

The crystal shot out dark energy that engulfed her body. "Aaaah!" She screamed as it shot through her veins. "My queen!" Grand Pah shouted. Before he could run after her the strange creature threw another crystal that hit him. Diancie turned back to her normal state and fell to the ground. "Dianc-" He stopped. Corbin looked back at the mysterious Pokemon. "Wh-who are you?" He asked. "That is none of your concern. Now suffer." He said. Corbin watched as the creature moved from one side to the other in a flash. It was as if you couldn't see him by the normal eye.

The Pokemon then jumped up, "Shadow Surface!" He shouted. He then made dark matter and energy surround his arms and legs. He then gathered it all in his hands and shot it straight at the prince, knocking him backwards and loosing his crown. The creature landed on his feet and picked up the crown. Corbin reverted to his original state and opened his eyes slowly.

"Now if you don't mind. I have some business to tend to." He said. The Pokemon walked past the prince and over to the heart diamond. "Shapita." He spoke before jumping up and kicking the crystal. It shattered into a million pieces and he gathered the energy into his shell. Before leaving he chucked out two dark stars that hit the walls of the cave, making it collapse.

The Pokemon in their scattered around trying to get out. The only ones managing to was small Pidgey's but even then they fell to the ground, out of energy. The queen got up, "Corbin you have to get out." She shouted. "But I can't leave you all." He said. "Don't worry about us, just get the energy back.. protect us and chase him down." She said with the last breathe she could muster before falling back down. He ran over to her. "Queen.."

"GO!" Grand Pah shouted. That's what he did, Corbin kissed the head of the queen before leaving the collapsed cave. He looked behind him and back at the valley. Everything started to shroud in darkness. "I will save our kingdom. I promise you, Diancie. I promise."


	2. A Uncontrollable Night

Over the hills and under the bridge their was a two trainers. One had blue hair that resembled lightning and his clothes match. On the other end was a woman, she wore green everywhere and has brown flowing hair that sat down to her shoulders.

"You know the boss is gonna be mad, right?" The man shouted. The wind was very heavy and it felt like a scream in your ears. The train above them didn't make it any easier to talk, it was louder than ever. Vibrating the earth like it was a Pokemon itself. "You know what we have to do then." The girl replied. He grabbed out a Pokeball from his pockets and thrust it into the air.

Out of the small Pokeball a Pokemon formed. It's stature was perfectly still. "Greninja, let's go. We have a thief to catch." The man said before he jumped on the ninja looking Pokemon and they dashed out. Before disappearing fully the man turned his head to the lady. "I would search for those starters quick. I heard the professor was coming to visit. Now tallyho Lisette!"

The woman found disgust in the man quickly and threw out pokeball attached to string. The pokeball then opened and inside was a grapple that hooked her around the train tracks. She flew up and right as the next train came in she pounced on top.

Inside of the train, a bunch of trainers were inside. One boy chased down different Carbink. "Zivot..Vida..gah! Get over here.." The boy huffed, out of breathe. One Carbink jumped on his head and made him drop to the ground before the other two jumped in his lap. With a cheesy smile, "Looks like I'm the one caught." He joked.

Next to him in the seats, which were aligned perfectly. A woman sat, she had brown curly long hair that sat to her shoulders and had highlights of violet and blue. She wore an outfit that had punk rock all over it. Next to her was another girl who was wearing a pink outfit that sort of looked like pajamas and her hair was as well brown but straight a puffed. "I can't believe your coming to Terracotta City with us, Professor." The violet haired woman exclaimed. The man across from them smiled. "I'm just glad to be on a train with so many different trainers." He went into his bag and pulled out a case. "I'm hoping to catch these Pokemon for the big showcase in Terranova Town." He explain, looking through the glass case.

"What Pokemon will you be catching?" The pajama wearing girl asked. "It is three Pokemon I rarely find back home. The three elemental Pokemon." He explained in a wisdom like voice. "Well if you ever need help, just ask!" The punk rock girl winked. "Why thank you. What is your names by the way?" He asked. "My names Shelby~ Shelby Pillow!" The pajama girl introduced.

Before the punk rocker chick could introduce herself, out from the blue the boy from before landed in their laps. "Sorry..." He chuckled. The professor did a slight chuckle himself. "And what is your name?" He asked politely.

The boy then got up and stood proudly. "The name is Garret Brown." He saluted. "I is nice to be in your presence sir." The two Carbink jumped on his shoulders and one in his arms. "Oh and this is Vida, Zycie and this little one is Zivot." He introduced. The professor shook the young man's hand and they all sat together. "Oh that's right." He turned. "What is your name young lady." The girl sat in a presenting position with her hands clasped together. "The name is Melanie Melendez. Daughter of-" The boy interrupted before she could finish, "The daughter of Gym Leader Cain Melendez." The girl turned to her. "Is that true?" She asked. Melanie blushed. "Believe it. I'm the full blood daughter of the Gym Leader Cain. I came out here to discover knew Pokemon and show him how cool I can be on my own." She explained.

"That is so fascinating." Garret awed.

Melanie giggled. "It's not big deal really.." "No big deal, NO BIG DEAL?! Yes it is. Your the daughter of Cain..CAIN!" He exclaimed. Just then the train stopped at a halt, jerking everyone's body forward. "W-what was that?" Shelby asked. Everyone got up and the professor headed straight to the train conductor. Melanie got up and looked out the window. There she saw a mysterious being jumping around. "Hey guys. Do you see this." She called over. "What is it?" Shelby asked looking out the window. "That thing." She pointed to. "i don't see anything, Melanie?" Shelby said. "Guys don-" She stopped. "I swear I saw someone jumping across on those trees over there." Melanie explained. "I think someone got knocked on the head a little to hard." Garret joked.

Melanie knew she saw something. What it could be, well she was determined to find out. Was it a human, maybe a Pokemon..or..maybe, just maybe it was something out of this world.

Melanie got up and grabbed Shelby to the back. "Whoa!" Shelby's body was forced around her seat. "Where are we going?" She exclaimed. Melanie didn't say a word but Shelby quickly put two and two together when they reached the back. Melanie busted the doors down with her foot. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, girl! what are you doing?" Shelby jerked her arm back. "I'm proving my point." She said.

Melanie grabbed out a Pokeball that was around her stylish, rocking belt and threw it.

Out of the Pokeball a bird type shape was formed. The bird Pokemon was blue with a white belly. It was wearing a tiny hat that had a Pokeball design on it.

"Moorbrey, let's go." Melanie shouted. Garret came running down the train to see what the two girls were doing. "Melanie?" He called. "What is she doing?" He turned to Shelby. "Proving a point?" She shrugged. "You guys coming or what?" Melanie asked. Shelby turned to Garret and they both looked back at Melanie. "Fine. I'll just have to go myself." Melanie said, grabbing onto the Moorbrey's leg as it flew her out. "She is a stubborn one" Garret said. "For sure."

The two young trainers ran back inside and looked out the windows. Shelby rolled the window all the way down so they could see her better and to communicate. Out the window was Melanie and Moorbrey flying. "It's gotta be here somewhere?" Melanie said to herself. From afar was the woman from earlier that jumped on the train. "Who is she?" She said. Just then out of the blue a small Pokemon came out of the blue, flying out past Melanie. Knocking her and Moorbrey around. "Meowth, let's go." The lady shouted.

The two of them jumped out forward at Melanie. From inside, the professor finally came out. "Professor! professor!" Garret called over. "What is it." He asked. "Melanie! She's in trouble." Shelby exclaimed. The professor took a short pause before realizing where Melanie was and he saw the woman and her Meowth attack her. "NO!" The professor exclaimed. "Who are you?! why are you attacking me?!" Melanie exclaimed, holding tightly on Moorbrey's leg. "Getting rid of the enemy. Take it as a blessing." She explained. The woman then threw out a small item shaped like a voltorb and as it came into contact with Melanie it exploded on the site.

Melanie and Moorbrey lost control and as it looked like she was in peril and quick shot of lightning grabbed them. It was revealed to be the professor and his Pokemon. "Excellent job Ampharos." The professor said, petting it's head. "Now let's head back." He commanded.

Back on the train, the professor was standing in front of Melanie who was sitting on the seat with her head down. "What were you thinking?" He scorned. "I-i." She couldn't muster any words out. "I hope you know that your lucky." He said. "I'm sorry professor.." She said. "Who was that anyways?" Garret asked petting the long beautiful mane of the Ampharos. "I don't know but there have been reports of strange things happening so no one needs to go out alone." The professor explained. "I thought it was safe here?" Melanie said. "It was..years ago but now it's gotten a little iffy here. Anyhow we need to get to Terracotta soon." The professor said.

He then walked off a bit disappointed. Ampharos, Garret and his three Carbinks snuggled up in a corner of the train. While Melanie and Shelby slept in a different corner together. Melanie looked out to the sky as it shed it's sunlight and turned into a beautiful midnight sky.

She shed a small tear before closing her eyes for good.


End file.
